


Revenge

by plantmax



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also im gonna feel really bad about this for ever, but barely, i mean it kinda has plot, idk how to split text into paragraphs whoops, p e n i s, shipping real people is wrong but IM PRETTY MUCH JUST SHIPPING THEIR INTERNET PERSONALITIES OK, so im sorry shayne and damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmax/pseuds/plantmax
Summary: When Shayne throws away Damien's most prized possession in Stardew Valley, Damien gets some revenge.





	Revenge

"You do know that that cost a million in-game dollars, and I'm physically next to you, right?" Damien jokingly threatened.

Shayne looked over to him, before throwing away his most prized possession in Stardew Valley, his golden cat statue.

"Oops!" Shayne exclaimed, looking as smug as ever. If looks could kill, Shayne would already be dead.

"Dude, you're gonna pay." Damien mumbled, mostly to himself. 

 

The episode kept going with nothing serious happening, just Damien beating Shayne's ass at hide and seek. The fun didn't begin until after filming. 

 

Shayne was sitting in the Smoffice, still tweaking his video ideas. It had gotten late, and pretty much everyone had gone home already. That's when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around in his chair to see Damien standing there, hands behind his back, looking as smug as ever. 

"What?" Shayne asked confused, a small smile on his face. Damien took a step forward, getting his hands out from behind his back, revealing a rope.

"I think someone's up for some punishment." Damien said lowly. Shayne gave out a little laugh and turned back around in his chair, continuing on his work. 

"Funny." Shayne mumbled, thinking Damien had just made a joke and had since left the room. Damien walked up to Shayne, putting his hand on the blonde's arm. Shayne turned his head to the taller man, looking surprised. Damien leaned down, softly kissing the other boy. When he pulled away Shayne looked around to make sure no one was there to witness the kiss.

"What the hell, Damien? What if someone had seen us?" Shayne said accusingly.

"There's no need to worry baby, everyone else in the office has gone home. You can relax." Damien explained calmly before kissing the other boy, deeper this time. His tongue lapsed over the other boy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shayne opened his mouth in response, and Damien's tongue entered. Damien moved his hand towards the younger boy’s crotch, palming his dick through the pants. Shayne lets out a moan in response, making Damien harden. Damien pulls away from the kiss, taking Shayne’s hand and gesturing him to get out of the chair and kneel on the floor. Damien crouched and kissed Shayne again, starting to pull at his shirt. Shayne pulled away from the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. He dove into the kiss, with even more force than before, trying to be as close as possible to the other boy. Damien put his hands on Shayne’s shoulders, pushing him off of his face. 

“Hands behind your back.” Damien ordered. Shayne obeyed immediately, and Damien tied his hands together. 

“This good, baby?” Damien asked in a low, growly voice. Shayne looked up at him through his eyelashes, lips already red from kissing. He nodded with a small smirk on his face, breathing heavily. Damien’s hands reached for the other’s belt, unbuckling it and pulling down his pants and underwear down to his knees, revealing the blonde’s hardened penis. 

“Wow, it doesn’t take a lot to get you going, huh?” Damien teased. 

“You literally palmed me through my pants and tied me up, do you want me to be flaccid?” Shayne joked in a breathy voice. 

“Fair enough” Damien answered. He stood up again, putting his foot against Shayne’s upper chest, pushing down towards the floor until he was laying on his side, arms behind his back. He pushed his shoe up towards the other boy’s chin, making him display his entire throat. Damien kneeled down, taking his hands over Shayne’s throat, pressing and choking him. Shayne let out a groan. 

 

Damien pulled the other boy over his lap, butt exposed.

“You’re gonna regret throwing away my most prized possession in Stardew Valley” Damien said while trying to keep a straight face. Of course, he failed and let out a small giggle, and Shayne joined in. After a couple seconds of silence, Damien put his hand on Shayne’s exposed butt, softly caressing it before spanking him. Shayne responded with a yelp, which quickly turned into a moan. 

“Fuck me” Shayne mumbled out, almost as a sigh. Damien heard the request and started moving his fingers towards the other man’s tight hole. Shayne reacting with a shudder.

“Please, Damien” he whined. “Please.” Damien obeyed, licking his own fingers to use as lube, gently pressing his index finger into his friend’s ass. Shayne let out a loud groan. As he started to get used to the feeling he started to grind up against his finger, wanting more. Damien got the hint and entered another finger, making Shayne gasp for air. Soon after, Damien added a third finger and Shayne let out a loud moan.

“You like that, you slut?” Damien muttered out through his teeth. 

“I want you, Damien.” the other boy answered. Damien pulled out his fingers, making Shayne let out a sigh from the loss of contact. Damien repositioned himself, getting in front of Shayne’s face. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, releasing his fully erect cock. 

“You gotta lube me up if you want me to penetrate you.” Damien said with a smug face. Shayne obeyed, licking from the tip to the base and then back again. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it. Damien let out a low moan. That only fueled Shayne more, and he tried to take the brunette’s whole length into his mouth. He almost made it but he started gagging. Damien pulled out of his mouth, once again repositioning himself, but this time to get behind the other boy. He positioned his dick with the blonde’s entrance and slowly eased into the still tight hole. The two boys both groaned in unison. The side of Shayne’s face was pushed towards the floor and loud moans were coming from his mouth. He tensed up the further Damien got inside of him, and of course the other boy noticed.

“Relax, babe. I want you to feel good.” Damien whispered into the other’s ear. When Damien got his whole length inside of the younger boy they were both panting. Shayne knew Damien would ask before moving, even though he worded this as ‘his punishment’. To signal that he was ready, Shayne started to grind his hips towards Damien, getting a moan out of him. Damien got the hint and pulled out halfway, only to smash right in again. Damien took a hold of Shayne’s hair, pulling it back towards himself. This only made Shayne moan louder. The rhythm became more erratic as they both got close to climax. 

“Cum for daddy” Damien whispered. That was it. The final point to push Shayne over the edge. He came, and shortly after Damien came from the tightening around his cock. Damien pulled out and Shayne sighed. He untied the other’s hands and Shayne got up on his knees again. Damien was starting to get up, but Shayne pulled him down again. He pressed his lips against the other’s. 

“I love you, Day.”

“I love you too, Shayne.”

**Author's Note:**

> cred to daniel the str8ie for telling me that blonde people have blonde pubes and for helping me when i got stuck on the word PENIS.
> 
> also this is probably the cringiest thing i've ever written so that's lit.


End file.
